Blue martini
by hazel6016
Summary: Lois said with a grin. "What better than a blue drink to get you out of the Lana Blues?" end of S7


Blue Martini

It's the end of season seven. Lex doesn't know about the Fortress and didn't follow the path of Veritas but Lionel did die. Because of that Lex's men didn't kidnapped Chloe. However, the all story of Brainiac infecting Lana and Chloe did happened. Except of Lex and the Veritas story line everything in episode 7x20 happened as seen in Smallville. This story happened in the weekend following Clark watching Lana's Dear Clark DVD.

Also, very important, the inspiration for this story come from the premises of someone also story. So, I hereby thank **gem6519** for her permission to use the idea behind her story Margaritaville (.net/s/6144674/1/Margaritaville). Thank you very much!

Read, enjoy[or not] and review! I want to hear everything you have to say about my stories.

* * *

Clark opened his eyes slowly and painfully. The light from the window was hurting his eyes making the headache worse. He wanted to cover his eyes with hands but there was weight on one of them and the other was handcuffed to the head-board. He looked to his side and swallowed. 'No way! It can't be! What is she doing…?' and then he looked around. They were in his room. He was in bed with Lois Lane!  
The pale blue sheet covered all of her and half of his body, reveling enough skin for Clark to realize that he was naked. A quick peek and he swallowed again. Yup, she was naked too. He looked at the watch on the nightstand, it was almost noon. He didn't dare move, he knew that every movement, even the smallest one will wake her up and he wasn't ready for *that* conversation yet. 'What the heck happened? Oh…'

"Come on, Smallville! Stop moping at home!"  
"Lois, don't you have people to annoy? Stories on Lex to investigate? Offices to be thrown from?" He was working on the tractor; doing everything he can to ignore her. With no success whatsoever so far. He watched from the corner of his eyes how she put her hands on her waist and mentally sighed 'Not Pitbull Mode', he didn't have the energy for that now.  
"I'll *not* let her do this to you again!"  
"To let who do what to me again?" 'like he didn't know the answer.  
"You aren't going to sit in the barn pretending to fix this jalopy all weekend because the porcelain princess decided that she is too good for you. Again."  
"Lois…"  
"No! what kind of a person does something like that to the person she loves? And to think that I believed that you two belong to each other. Errrg…. Enough!"  
"There is something in what she said, Lois, I didn't exactly…" Lois grabbed his arm and pulled him up and then turned him toward her.  
"First of all, she doesn't deserve you!"  
"Lois…" She raised her finger, silenced him with a stare.  
"Huh, still talking here! First of all, she doesn't deserve you! Secondly, she doesn't worth you moping over her a second longer! You did it enough." He lower his head and turned from her. "Clark…"  
"Lois, it's only been a few days and it isn't like I was expecting this. I think I entitled the time to process, don't you?"  
"It's time to move on, Smallville. It's obviously what she is doing. You gave her so many opportunities and every time it failed. It's time to face the truth! It wasn't meant to be."  
"It's not like I see a lot in the horizon."  
"Did you even look?" Clark looked at her in surprise, "I'm sure there a lot of girls just dying for you to mope over them now that Lana isn't around to dulled your senses."  
"I…"  
"That's it! No more pity-party today! You'll came with me to the Ace of Club if you like it or not and you have to drink at least two drinks that I'll order!"  
"Oh really? And why will I do that exactly?"  
"If you would, I'll let you mope till your heart content for a week starting Monday."  
"A month."  
"Two weeks and not a day more!"  
"Two weeks without your voice? Yeah, I think I can live with that." He proffered his hand to Lois.  
"Wise guy!" She shock his hand with a smile. "Deal!" Only then he noticed the spark in her eyes and wondered to what exactly he got himself into.

Lois moved in her sleep and Clark froze in his place. She cling to him and moved her nose on the base of his neck. Clark exhaled softly when his body reacted to her intensity. A moment latter and new pain made himself known in his right arm. Frowning he looked on the upper part of his arm. The skin was red around a medium size tattoo. He paled when he recognized the inscription 'Smallville love Lois' on a red heart with a S integrated very creatively in. The S from the house of El's shield! He was probably drunk as a skunk yesterday night. 'Wow. Wait a minute!' he stopped to think 'I got drunk last night? How? And how can I have a tattoo? And why do I have a headache? What exactly did we drink?'

"What's that?" Clark looked with suspicion at the drinks in front of him.  
"It's a Limóncello Martini." Lois said with a grin. "What better than a blue drink to get you out of the Lana Blues?"  
"I'm going to regret this, right?" he asked the bartender who only smile and left.  
"Come on, Smallville! We made a deal!"  
"Two first drinks. Yeah, I remember." Whatever, it's not like alcohol affect him… Clark drunk the martini in one shot and then coughed for a minute when the alcohol burn is throat. Lois giggled and gave him the second glass.  
"Bottoms up, Smallville!" he drunk the second martini in one shot too.  
Half an hour and five more blue martinis later and he were completely drunk. Lois, half his size, was much more sober than him but she was used to the affect of alcohol, he wasn't.

'Blue kryptonite! It must be.' He thought. More memories came to him jumbled up and with big holes in them. 'Whose idea was it to go to a tattoo parlor?' Which led to 'Does Lois have one too? And if there is, where?' He blushed 'Ok, it's time to get up.' Like she was reading his mind Lois moved her hand over his chest and the idea to get up evaporated from his mind. Actually, a strong impulse to turn his head and bury it deep in her hair and go back to sleep. Or maybe to kiss her… 'Ok! That's it! Get up! Now!' But his body didn't listen to his brain. Lois weight on him felt so right, her skin soft and warm and delicate smell of her shampoo filled his nostrils. No, definitely, he didn't want to move from her. 'What about Lana?' Some part of him screamed at him. 'Who?' Asked another part. 'It's Lois!' said another part 'she will kick your butt. Blue kryptonite or not. And about that, you need to get it out of your system like yesterday.' But for the life of him he couldn't find a good enough reason to do that. Blue k would allow him to be with Lois, to wake up by her side and he liked that idea. 'But what will happen in the next crisis? And troubles always show up near Lois and him. What about your training? You're willing to throw your powers for Lois but not for Lana?' he looked sharply at Lois and realized that he was willing to do just that. 'But Lois wouldn't want that and you know that! Lois never tried to change you and if she would found out that you did something like that. Well, then, forget about waking up next to her. Do you really want to start a relationship with her after a night of drunkenness? Is that fair to her?' he sighed, 'Yeah, time to get up.' And then the realization that he couldn't do that come to him. Not without waking her up because the hand with the tattoo was handcuffed to the head-board. He vaguely remembered Lois handcuff him to prevent him from running away, not that the thought even crossed his mind last night. He swallowed again, trying to remember a red drink. 'Nope, no red k only my natural attraction to the most annoying and wonderful woman I know.' A big and radiant smile spread on his face. ' Yeah, the blue martini definitely got him out of the Lana Blues.' He moved his other hand. It wasn't handcuff to anything but its location, between Lois legs… 'No, bad idea. No choice. Have to wake Lois.' He sighed again, took a deep breath.  
"Lois? Lois? Please wake up. Lois?"  
"Hmmm…" She felt great and she didn't want to wake up. Yes, she did have a little headache, all the more reason to not wake up. Plus she felt safe and her body was warm and fuzzy and she was leaning on someone with wonderful and masculine smell. She was leaning on someone. She was leaning on some man. Skin to skin. 'Ho, no! no! no!' she opened her eyes. She was leaning on someone with amazing, sexy, hot chest. She swallowed. 'No, please God, no!' she raised her head and her eyes, praying that her memory was playing tricks on her. No, she didn't do something truly stupid like surrender to the absurd impulse and now she was in bed with… "**Smallville!**" she jumped from bed so fast that her feet become entangled in the sheet and fell backward on the floor. "Ouch!"  
"Sorry."  
"Instead of feeling sorry why don't you help me up!"  
"Can't." She started to raise, pulling the sheet to her when she realized that she was naked and then she notice how naked he was. She turned around quickly only hmmm.. Now there was a mirror in front of her that hmmm…  
"What do you mean, you can't?"  
"You made sure last night, or maybe it was early this morning, I still fuzzy on the detail, that I won't be able to move."  
Lois grabbed the Clark's flannel shirt that was on the chair near her and wore it and then, without turning around, she thrown the sheet back to him. Her eyes close so to not be tempted to look in the mirror she heard him cover up and only then turned around. He looked amazing as always, like she knew he would even with unkempt hair and flashed face. He was so cute that she wanted to… ' No! No! Bad Lois! **Bad Lois**! This is Smallville, for God sake! Not someone like Oliver Queen! Although Ollie was never so…' She turned red, 'Oh God! I'm going to Hell!' She focused on his face and then on his left arm that was handcuffed to the bed tightly so he really couldn't move but then she notice something on his arm.  
"What's that?" she pointed. Clark turned even redder.  
"Hmmm…" Lois moved crab-like around the bed until she was near his arm. She paled for a moment when she saw the tattoo and blushed and then she smiled a wicked smile.  
"Really, Smallville? I didn't know that you feel this way."  
"It's not funny, Lois."  
"But forever. It's seem that you are my private property for the rest of your life."  
"Or until I'll remove it!"  
"Wait, I'll be right back!" she ran out of the room. Clark felt an impending sense of doom.  
"Where are you going? Lois! Handcuff me! Lois!" She returned after a few moments with a digital camera. "No! Lois, don't you dare!"  
"Make me!" Her wicked smile returned and she started to take pictures of him. Clark tried to pull the sheet up but Lois was faster and pulled the sheet completely off him.  
"Lois, please." He said quietly without his puppy eyes. Lois stopped shooting and looked at him and then at the camera.  
"Calm down, Smallville. I just need a blackmail materiel now that you got rid of your Elmur Fudd night light."  
"I need to go to the bathroom and I think that you have enough pictures. Will you release me now?" She looked at him and then put the camera on the table. When ahe went down she found the key and she used it now to open the handcuffs.  
"Clark…" He warped himself with the sheet.  
"Thanks." The left the room, passing near the camera but didn't even touched it. Lois felt uncomfortable. She crossed a line and knew it.  
"Smallville…" he stopped in the door to the bathroom.  
"Thanks for last night, Lois. I needed that." He closed the door behind him and a moment latter she heard the water.  
She sat on the bed deflated. She didn't meant to hurt him, she just withdrew to their usually games as a defense mechanism. It wasn't any different from all the other times that she embarrassed him only it *was* different this time. His thanks before he closed the door was sincere. Something change and Lois didn't knew what it was and wasn't sure she liked it. She looked at the camera and hold it. She watched the pictures, her finger hesitate on the 'delete' button. One of the first pictures, when the sheet was still on Clark, was perfect. The tattoo was clear and Clark so cute and sexy in it. Biting her lower lip, Lois erase all the pictures except that one.  
He got out from the bathroom, towel around his waist.  
"Can I dress in private?" she stood up and looked at him embarrassed.  
"Since when do you ask permission from me?" He looked at her, tilting his head and then come close to her. He lean forward and whispered.  
"I thought you said that I'm your private property." She checked his eyes and saw the spark but wasn't sure.  
"I erased all the pictures…" He straightened, the spark disappeared. "Except for one." The sparked returned and Lois knew that he forgave her and that they were on safe ground again.  
"Can I see?"  
"Ok, but you can't touch the camera."  
"I won't touch it."  
"And don't touch me."  
"You'll let me dress in peace?" She looked at him with narrow eyes.  
"If you left warm water." He nodded. "Ok." Clark hold the towel with both hands and Lois showed him the pictures.  
"What are you going to do with it?"  
"Haven't decided yet. At first, I thought to mail it to everyone you know. But it's so good picture I thinking maybe open a Facebook's page just for it." She grin, her tongue between her tooth. Clark licked his lips unconsciously and Lois eyes grow when he lean toward her. He stopped a few inched from her.  
"Can I get dress now?" He whispered. His warm breath stroked her lips. She swallowed and looked up at him. It was a mistake. His blue eyes were full with heat and passion and Lois drown in them, forgetting everything. The camera fell from her hand and she put her hand on his chest. "Lois?" She blinked and the magic broke. She realized what she was doing and blushed.  
"Sorry. I… I'll go get a shower."  
She hurry to the bathroom and closed the door behind her, completely missing the disappointed look on Clark face. He would have kiss her if he didn't promised not to touch her. He was surprise from himself. The idea to be Lois Lane's private property suddenly looked attractive to him. Did he lost his mind? Or maybe there was red k in the tattoo? What is happening to him?  
Ten minutes later he knocked on the bathroom's door.  
"Lois?" The water stopped, "Do you want brunch?"  
"Yes, please." The water continued.  
'Did she just say please?' Clark looked on the door and then went down to the kitchen. Clothes, especially his, were everywhere. He started to organize the house, trying to ignore Lois under garments. He put everything in the laundry basket and start brunch. He tried not to think on the last 24 hours, about her feeling on him. 'No, it's the kryptonite! Must be!'

The sun was setting when she found him, what a shocker!, in the loft staring out of the window. After a very quiet brunch she left to the Talon. She came back now to make sure he was ok. She stood in the loft; her hands cross over her chest.

"Didn't we agree that you wouldn't start moping until Monday?" Clark turned to her smiling.  
"Not moping."  
"No?"  
"Thinking."  
"Looks close enough. About what?"  
"Someone told me to think about my future so that's what I'm doing." He moved from the window and sat on the edge of the desk.  
"And to what conclusions did you arrived?" She sat on the red couch.  
"None. I keep coming back to… this morning."  
"Ho." She watched her hands for a moment and then looked back at him. "If it's helps, I don't think that something happened." He raised an eye brow. "I'm pretty sure I fell asleep before something could happen and you're too much of a boy scout, even drunk, to do something when I was unconscious."  
"You probably right."  
"Come on, Smallville. I'm always right!" a conceited smile spread on her face and Clark chuckled. "Everybody has moments of lack of judgment. In a week we'll forget about that and many years from now we'll laugh about it."  
"I'm not so sure I want to forget about that."  
"Why?"  
"It was too easy." She looked at him without understanding. "Lana and me… It went on for so long and when I looked back it was always so hard, like I was fighting all the powers of the universe to make it happened and when it did, both times, it was a bit disappointing. Not the height of bliss that all the songs and the books and the movies always talking about, not what my parents had. And then one night of drunkenness and I wake up in bed with you and don't want to get up."  
"Ho, Hmmm…"  
"And that's what led me here."  
"The thought of being with me is so terrible?"  
"Not at all, and more than that. You make me looking forward. Always want me to grow up and I found myself agreeing with you."  
"Isn't that one of the signs of the apocalypse?" She said in a crooked smile that Clark returned with sparkling eyes. Lois get up and sat by his side. "Growing up isn't easy but I think that you'll love it. I think that you'll love the man that you'll become."  
"How can you passably know this?" She shrugged.  
"No fishing of complements here, Smallville." She put her hand around his arm. He looked at her smiling.  
"You remember, after what happened when the dame broke, do you remember that I told you that I'm going to leave Smallville?"  
"Yes and then Kara showed up and Lana and you stayed. I didn't think about that since." She looked up at him.  
"What if for me to grow up I need to leave?"  
"Then that's what you need to do."  
"After yesterday I want to leave to fulfill the promise you see in me and I don't want to leave because it's mean…" He became silent.  
"What?"  
"It's mean leaving you behind."  
"I'm a big girl, Clark, I can take care of myself and I used to…"  
"To men who leave you. I know." She shrugged.  
"It's not like we were ever something behind friends, except that time last year that we both can't remember. Thank God."  
"I don't want to leave you behind. I don't understand who anyone could do it before."  
"I think that you and alcohol don't go well together. From now on only one beer for you, nothing more." He chuckled.  
"I'm serious, Lois."  
"I know. And you scared the hell out of me."  
"That's the reason for the snarky remarks. Ok." The loft sank into silence, only the crickets outside disturbing it. "Could you watch ever Shelby until I return?  
"So you made up your mind?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll watch over Shelby, promise. For how long?"  
"I don't know but I'll be back. Promise." He held her fingers in the palm of his hand. Lois swallowed, trying to push the tears away.  
"When?"  
"I have a few things to organize, to say goodbye to Mom and Chloe. Probably next weekend."  
"But not now?"  
"No. I'm all yours until Monday." She looked at him with a wicked smile. "I shouldn't have said that."


End file.
